


until death do us part (not for you, just for me)

by Raging_Nerd



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Good Parent Grace Hargreeves, Grace is Best Mom, Injury, POV Alternating, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Wheelchairs, wound mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-11 02:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19522891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raging_Nerd/pseuds/Raging_Nerd
Summary: He blushes. "Do you think you can stay with me until I fall asleep?" He asks, looking at Mom shyly.She smiles."Of course, silly," she teases, sitting at the head of his bed.or,After Ben is injured on a mission, Grace spends time with her son.





	until death do us part (not for you, just for me)

**Author's Note:**

> FLUFF GALORE

This wasn't the first time a mission landed Ben in the infirmary, wincing as Pogo pulled the needle over a wound in his attempt to give him stitches.

"Hold on a little longer, Ben," Mom tells him, meeting his tear filled eyes with a smile. She leans over from where she sits at his side to plant a kiss to his sweaty forehead. Ben really doesn't know how she does it (he's disgusted by his own state, at the moment.).

The mission was successful, obviously, the Horror was not.

In his attempt to get them to retract into the portal, a tentacle lashed his leg with a piece of debris it was dragging along. Needless to say, there was a deep, large, cut on his leg that required immediate medical attention.

Which is why he was in the infirmary. Again.

After a few minutes, Pogo pulls away, smiling at the thirteen year old boy.

"Your all ready to go, Master Ben," he says, bringing him a wheelchair. Ben grimaces.

"Do I have to use a wheelchair?" He asks. "We all know this house isn't handicap friendly…"

Mom smiles, wiping his face with a wet cloth. "Of course you have to, silly." She says, and Ben relaxes at the sight of her smile. "You'll have your siblings and me to help you get around."

Ben nods, watching quietly as Pogo leaves the room.

"Will you help me take a seat?" He whispers, and Mom nods.

"Of course, Ben. I just have to take you to the bathroom to help you get cleaned up."

Ben groans. He's not  _ too _ pleased with the idea of Mom helping him bathe, but it's Mom so it should be okay.

… 

By the time he's in his pajamas, it's well past curfew in the Hargreeves house. 

Mom wheeled him to his room, stopping once she realized there was no way the wheelchair could fit in there.

Ben looked up at her, watching in quiet awe as her eyes flickered over. Then she smiled.

"I'll have to carry you to bed," she tells him, backing him up to undo his belt.

"Princess style?" He asks, as she places one hand under his legs and the other behind his back. Mom smiles as he blushes, turning his face to hide in the fabric of her dress.

She rests him on his bed softly, taking care to make sure his injured leg is positioned properly. Mom pulls the covers over him, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"I'll come get you in the morning," she says. "If you want your siblings to help, I'd have to teach them how to take care of your leg properly."

Ben nods sleepily, eyes already closing.

"M'kay," he slurs, bringing a hand up to rub his eyes. "See you in the morning."

Mom smiles, walking out of his room. "Goodnight, Ben."

She then pushes the wheelchair to the end of the hall, for she can't have any of her other children tripping over it in their haste to get up.

…

Ben wakes up to the sound of feet rushing through the hall and the monocle yelling.

He covers his ears, groaning, when his bedroom door flies open, revealing a furious Reginald.

"Number Six," he yells, cheeks flushed. "Give me one good reason as to why you are still in bed." He demands, waving the cane in his right hand.

Ben panics, scrambling to find a word as he sits up in his bed, cradling his leg in his hand as if he needs to protect it.

"My leg, Dad. I hurt it yesterday on a mission and --"

"Nonsense!" He screams, raising the cane to bring it down on his injury, when Mom appears in the doorway.

"I assure you he's telling the truth, sir," she says, voice that of pure impassivity. "His wheelchair is at the end of the hall. As of now, he is in no state to participate in any sort of training."

Reginald steps out of his room to look where Mom had pointed, frowning when he realizes that Ben was telling the truth.

He sighs.

"Very well then. I will excuse Ben from all training until Pogo seems him healthy." He turns to Mom. "Until then, he will continue to further his studies with Vanya."

Ben's lips twitch in a smile when he sees his sister in the doorway. Reginald turns to him, raising an eyebrow in his direction.

"Is that understood?" He asks, and Ben nods quickly, barely containing his excitement and thanks as his father leaves the room, yelling once more at his siblings in the hall.

Mom closes the door behind her, effectively shutting off anymore opportunities for Reginald to pop in.

"Are you all right?" She asks, removing his blanket and pulling up the leg of his pants to inspect the stitches. 

"Yeah, I'm okay," he confirms, folding his hands in his lap. "You came just in time," Ben tells her. "I don't know what I would've done if he reopened the wound."

Mom frowns, and Ben hates the expression on her face. It's quickly replaced with a smile.

"Let's get you to the washroom. I'll go get your wheelchair."

He nods, smiling to himself as Mom reappears in the doorway a few seconds later.

… 

Studying with Vanya is boring.

Don't get him wrong, he likes Vanya, very much so, actually, but she's a little behind him in their reading so he's helping her if anything.

"What was so symbolic about the conch?" He reads from the questionnaire. "And what did it symbolize when it was smashed?"

Vanya's brows furrowed together as she flexed her fingers on the table's surface.

"It was symbolic because it represented power, and when it was smashed it represented the loss of order and civilization on the island."

Ben looks down at the answer, shrugging as he sends his sister a smile. "That sounds about right," he says, and Vanya releases a sigh in relief just as Pogo walks into the library, gesturing to the clock.

"I think that's enough English literature for today," he says. "Master Vanya, I believe it is time you practice your violin."

Vanya huffs, before looking at Ben.

"Can I help push Ben down to the kitchen to meet Mom?" She asks, and Pogo sighs.

"I don't see why not," he mumbled, and Vanya smiles as she begins pushing her brother out of the room.

Ben chuckles when they reach the elevator at the end of the hall, and Vanya leans over to meet his eyes. 

"I really don't want to practice, so that's why I asked to carry you down." She explained, and Ben nodded sagely.

"You're gonna have to practice anyway," he reminds her, and she groans. 

"Oh, I know, but at least I can escape for a few minutes," she adds, causing Ben to laugh.

When they make it to the kitchen, Mom turns to greet them, a smile on her face. 

"Thank you for bringing your brother down, Vanya," Mom says happily. "I was just about to come up and get him."

The brunette smiles up at her mother, squeezing Ben's shoulder before stepping away.

"You're welcome," she replies, making her way to the staircase.

Mom looks down at Ben who grins at her.

"Do you think we can make cookies?" He asks, wheeling himself to her side by the stove. Mom thinks, staring ahead before nodding.

"That's a great idea, Ben. It will be the perfect treat for your siblings once they arrive home."

And so, for the next few hours, Ben tried his best to help his mother make cookies, managing to sneak one for himself and another for Vanya.

Mom smiled at Number Six when he gave the cookie to his sister, earning a hug from the youngest Hargreeves.

She hopes he gets better soon, but somewhere deep inside of her, she likes having a child around her all the time. A deep, dark, part of her wants him to stay ill so she can take care of him.

Probably just a glitch.

… 

Ben stares at his mother as she pulls the covers over his body, brushing his hair away from his face.

"Tomorrow, we can do some reading with Vanya if you like," she tells him, and Ben nods excitedly. Mom smiles. "Alright then. Goodnight."

He watches as she turns off the light making a motion to push the wheelchair away when he calls her back.

She appears a few seconds later, wheelchair no longer in his doorway.

He blushes. "Do you think you can stay with me until I fall asleep?" He asks, looking at Mom shyly.

She smiles. 

"Of course, silly," she teases, sitting at the head of his bed.

Ben returns her gesture, a happy smile plastered to his face. 

"Goodnight, Mom," he whispers, and his mother smiles, leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead.

"Goodnight, Ben," she says softly, running her hand through his hair until the only sound in the room is his soft breaths.

She leaves shortly after, closing the door behind her.

It is only then that Grace decides that she will always stand by her children. She will protect them to the best of her ability. She will never, ever separate herself from them.

A smile makes its way across her face. Until death do us part. 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This fandom community is so nice and sweet and I honestly cannot believe how accepted my fics are here... Makes me want to cry ahhh
> 
> Much love <3333


End file.
